reunited
by brittana-unicorns
Summary: Sam and Quinn find each other after seven years of not talking. Middle school crush to something else?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm really obsessed with writing fanfic and so I decided to start a new one :3 Enjoy**

QUINN POV; flashback

Quinn sighed, getting up out of bed. She took her hair out of her braids and got ready for another day of being called 'Lucy caboosey' At least she got to see Sam, that was always a plus. It didn't take her long to get ready and out of the door. She took the bus to school, trying to keep to herself while the other students threw paper at her. She tried to not let it affect her but it did, it always would. She climbed off the bus and saw the brown- haired boy she had crushed on ever since she had known him she ran over to him. When she saw his face, like actually _saw _his face she knew straight away something was wrong. "Sam, what's wrong?" Lucy asked him. "I.. It's my last day, I'm moving."

QUINN POV; now

Those words turned Lucy's world upside down. Completely, she fell down a black hole for the rest of her last semester at middle school. That's what pushed her to get a new look, start a fresh. That day was the last time she ever saw Sam Evans again. She still feels upset and empty about it now. She tried getting another boyfriend, to take her mind off it but every time she kissed him, she only saw Sam. Lucy turned into Quinn the head cheerleader at William McKinley high school.

**GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE **

Quinn slipped her cheerios uniform on and put her hair in the signature high ponytail. She grabbed her pompoms from her desk and skipped down the stairs, "Goodbye mother!" She called as she ran out of the house and into her car. The car journey was uneventful, she saw a few birds, nothing great. Quinn pulled into the school and parked in her usual spot. She noticed lots of girls crowded around a blonde haired boy and rolled her eyes. New kid and the girls are all over him. She made an entrance of getting out of her car as everyone stopped what they were doing to stare, even the new kid, Quinn would have to talk to him later. As she shut her door, she made eye contact with all the kids who dared to do the same to her. She smirked when they all looked away. Quinn had her cheerios bag slung over one shoulder and pompoms in one hand. She fished her phone out of her bag and was texting Santana and Brittany with the other hand. She met Finn at the entrance, they greeted each other with a peck on the lips.

Finn had walked Quinn to her locker but left her to go talk to the new kid. He had just turned around when Quinn grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, "I'm coming." She said and Finn nodded, slipping his arm around her so they walked like a couple. They walked straight over to the new kid who was stood at his locker emptying stuff into it. Quinn and Finn were wearing matching colors. Quinn wearing her cheerios uniform while Finn wearing his letterman jacket. They stopped before him and Finn and him did the bro knuckle touch thing. Quinn just rolled her eyes and waited until they were finished. She looked up when she saw out of the corner of her eye that Finn's hand had returned to Quinn's around the back of them. Quinn looked up and puckered her lips slightly, in thinking mode. She took in the big lips, blue eyes and unmistakable bone structure. "Sam?" She said, half whispering half speaking. "That's my name. You are?" He replied.

"Quinn. Fabray." Quinn answered and then realized that he wouldn't recognize her middle name. She went by Lucy the last time she saw him. She shook her head slightly and said, "Lucy caboosey." This was almost a whisper in case someone overheard. Quinn saw the recogniztion in Sam's eyes and he stepped forward, wrapping his strong arms around Quinn. She froze but then wound her arms around him too.

They were enjoying a nice hug when Sam disappeared and there was a loud bang next to her. She looked and Finn and obviously pushed Sam off Quinn shouting, "Don't touch my girlfriend!" Quinn rolled her eyes and patted his chest soothingly. "It's fine… he's an-" Quinn struggled as to what to call him, friend? Crush? Child hood companion? She settled on best friend. "- He's an old best friend. We knew each other in middle school." Quinn explained and the bell went. "What homeroom are you in?" She asked Sam with a smile on her face. "Miss Lockwards." Sam answered after reading it off his papers. "I'll walk you there, that's my homeroom." She said and then looked up at Finn who was looking at Sam. He soon came back to real life and said, "oh, see you later, princess." and kissed her more firmly on the lips. She kissed him back but only a little, knowing full well that her crush was stood not even a meter away. Finn pulled away, his hand resting on Quinn's cheek. He only let go when he couldn't reach anymore. She bit her lip and led the way across the school. "A cheerleader? Wow, you sure did change…" Sam said, staring at Quinn, well more like gawking but it's not like Quinn didn't mind. "_Head_ cheerleader and after you left I did." Quinn said. Sam blinked a few times. "When you were outside, when everyone stared is that what usually happens?" Sam asked. She didn't mind him asking all these questions because she knew him and he just wanted to know what was going on. "Uh, yeah, sort of. I'm queen bee here. No body knows about the lucy thing and I intend to keep it that way." Quinn said whispering it into his ear.

More and more people were disappearing into classrooms now but Quinn knew they had a while to go before they reached theirs. "Your boyfriend, Finn, you… love him?" Quinn saw that it was hard for him to say that and Quinn swallowed. "Erm… I'm not sure… I think I do but," Quinn wasn't sure if she could add more on. "Put it this way, he's my first love, not my true love. Does that make sense?" Quinn said, re-putting her guard up and putting her hands on her hips as they walked. "Yes, I think I do." Sam said, much more comfortable. "I can't lie, if you hadn't of said Lucy and looked me in the eye I wouldn't have recognized you. Your so different! What happened to the red hair? The glasses?" Sam said. When he mentioned her eyes Quinn's heart skipped a beat. He always used to say that her eyes were pretty, he still saw it. They had reached their class now. Quinn grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him in after her. "Ah, here is our new student! Making new friends?" The teacher said, staring at the two teenagers hands. "Why don't you sit next to Azi-" The teacher was suddenly cut off by Quinn's insanely scary glare. "Why don't you sit next to Quinn, Santana, would you move next to Azimo for today?" Quinn mouthed, sorry to Santana who gave her a look and mouthed back, "You owe me." Quinn smiled, looking up at Sam before pulling him to the back of the class where they sat down. "Okay, you scared the living shit out of that teacher when she said for me not to sit next to you. How?" Sam said. "Ah, well that's what happens when your so close to Coach Sylvester." Sam gave Quinn and confused look and she added, "My cheer coach, she's mean but apparently I'm just like her. I can't disagree though. And, it gets me whatever I want." Quinn smiled warmly and rested her head on his shoulder. "I've missed you." Quinn whispered and sighed happily.

"So, where did it all go?" Sam eventually said, shuffling his feet under the table, he must find it really awkward. Quinn lifted her head, cleared her throat and tightened her ponytail. "Well, I had had enough of the name calling, it got worse after you left and so I changed myself. I dyed my hair, got a nose job, went on an insane diet and used proactive. Oh, I wear contacts now." Quinn said quietly and heard Sam gasp. "Why?" Sam whispered.

"I'd had enough of the name calling so when my dad got a raise, I transferred and joined the cheerleading squad. Santana, over there, she's my best friend, she doesn't even know. Oh, watch out by the way, she'll jump on you if she gets chance; I don't mean for a piggy back by the way Quinn said and shivered. "I can't lie, I wasn't expecting you to show up here." Quinn eventually said.

"Me neither, I convinced my mom and dad to move back to Lima. I did go to your house but Judy said you was out with Santana." Sam answered. Quinn automatically said, "Oh, no I wasn't I was with Finn. Santana was humping Puck. I can't say that he didn't enjoy it though." Quinn swallowed and pulled at the collar of her cheerios jacket. Sam took it a different way, "Has he… done _it _to you?" Sam looked like he was about to punch something. Quinn couldn't lie to him so she looked around and said, "Nearly. I was drunk but, I uh," Quinn was weighing her options and decided to come out and say it, "I was thinking of you and how upset you would have been if I lost my v-card to a man whore." Quinn said. Sam nodded and wrapped an arm around Quinn and hugged her close to him. "I'm glad. So glad." Quinn's breath caught in her throat but a smile formed on her lips.

**GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE**

She had cheerios practise and then lunch after her three classes after homeroom. She didn't see Sam at break and she was upset about that, she didn't show it though. For cheerios practise, her and Santana stood ordering the other cheerios into doing stunts. After a while, Quinn missed the thrill of flying and said for them to go through their newest routine. She looked to where the football players were and saw Sam- Sam trying out! She couldn't miss this. She grabbed her pompoms and sprinted the short space between the two sports teams. She stood next to Finn and he took her hand, making her move her pompoms from one in each to both of them in one. "He's good." Finn said, obviously talking about Sam. "I know, he used to play it all the time." Quinn said, waving her free hand with the pompoms in it as Sam caught sight of her. It looked like he had only just noticed her because he stopped his running towards the other guys and waved back. She gestured for him to carry on and pecked Finn once. "Love you! See you at lunch, I have a squad to get into shape." She said to Finn and returned back to her squad. She said, "Everyone, get your pompoms, we are doing the spirit part of the routine." Quinn got into her place they all started cheering, calling chants and shouting W-M-H-S and spelling titans out. She got her first chance to look at Sam when she was up at the top of a stunt, waving her pompoms around. He was looking up at her, smiling before coach Beiste patted him on the shoulder saying a very loud 'Well done!' and he did a little victory dance. Quinn smiled and was about to get down from her stunt but one of her bases slipped and they all went tumbling down, Quinn landing on her back, falling from the highest spot in the stunt.

"Ow!" She screamed and that seemed to get everyone's attention. Finn being the first one there, ready to flip at anyone who came near her. Sam's head was next to appear. He took one of her hands to help her sit up, since she was already struggling around Finn's body to sit up. She took a few deep breaths before looking down at herself. Her uniform skirt was all muddy and everywhere. Her shell was the same. She sighed and stood up. The girl who had obviously caused this was stood in the corner looking like she was about to cry. Quinn walked up to her, patted her on the shoulder before walking inside casually. She saw people double take from her being so nice but she knew Sam was the cause for this. "Hudson! Over here! Evans, go shower!" Coach Beiste shouted and they both went their separate ways.

Santana saw Sam heading in the direction Quinn had gone and jogged to catch up with him. "Hey, Sammy Evans. I've heard a lot about you." Santana said seductively and put a hand on his chest.

"And I've heard a lot about you." Sam said pushing her hand off his chest. "I know where you can find Quinn." Santana said, grinning mischievously.

Sam and Santana walked in silence, following Quinn. She went to her locker in the sports department before making her way to the changing rooms. Quinn was carrying another uniform, this one with a white top underneath it. Santana held her hand up to Sam, a signal to wait and skipped in after Quinn.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Santana said, coming in and helping Quinn get her uniform swapped.

"I'm humiliated, Santana!" Quinn said, breaking down into tears.

"You fell, it happens all the time."

"No, you don't understand, it's not like that."

"I do honey, I saw what you were doing, not that I can blame you, he is one hot boy."

They had just got her skirt on and white top when Quinn slapped Santana across the face, picked up her uniform and ran out. Not noticing Sam until she ran a few meters past him. She stopped in her tracks, her face going a bright color of red. She wiped her eyes, put the pieces of clothing she was carrying in front of her and turned. "What do you want?" She hissed.

"Hey, I didn't do anything. Do you want to talk?" Sam said.

"no, yes, I don't know. I need to finish getting changed."

"You do look hot like that, I would leave it." Sam said and realized what he had said. He closed his mouth and Quinn's eyes widened. She stomped her foot and turned on her heel. She walked around the corner, just and slipped her shell on. She zipped it up but didn't notice Sam stood there. Quinn dropped her shoes and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same and let her cry.

**GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE**

Quinn went back out onto the field and resumed practise for 10 minutes after Sam had hugged her for 5. Sam had had the urge to kiss her right then and there, he had been waiting 7 years for it and he wasn't going to give up. After the bell signalling lunch went the halls filled up, people stared at Quinn as she walked down the halls, she scowled and made her way to the cafeteria.

Finn met her near the library and went in with her. He got a sloppy joe which couldn't stop making Quinn smile. She saw Sam sitting with Santana and sighed. Santana stood up and whistled for them to come sit with them. Quinn blew out her breath and made to go sit with Sam, but Finn being annoying sat there first. Quinn sat down stiffly next to Santana who shifted closer to her. Quinn got a drinks canister out of her bag at the same time as Santana and they both drank at the same speed. Sam just stared, stopping eating his lunch to watch the two cheerios do exactly the same movements. "Ugh, it tastes gross." Santana complained and Quinn said, "I agree." She may not be talking to her but she agreed with things like this. Sam looked at the drink and said, "Do I want to know what it is?" Before Quinn could say it's something that coach made them drink Santana jumped in. Quinn sighed and tapped her on the shoulder before she could finish her sentence, I think you need to apologize. To me. And Sam." Quinn said, it was practically a growl.

"uh, can't you take things as a joke? I know you agree." Santana said and Quinn clenched her fist.

"I won't just slap this time." Quinn said.

"Oh, wow, god! Sorry guys, seriously." Santana said and Quinn relaxed. They both drank some more and then Finn said, "What was that about?" The girls looked at each other and then Sam who sat back. "Um, I don't know what I've done…" Sam said. "Oh, I said you were hot, Quinn got upset about it." Santana said and then Quinn added. "I slapped her." Quinn stared at her lap.

"I don't know why you freaked, you know it's true, I see how you look at him." Santana said. Quinn scowled at her lap and stood up. "What _do_ you think your doing? Ruining my life. I don't even know why I'm friends with a whore who is such a bitch she can't even be nice to her best friend!" Quinn looked around and everyone was staring. Santana stood up and pushed her. Quinn swung at her but Santana ducked. Santana pushed Quinn again and she fell over the chair. She stood up and pushed Santana over, she landed with her back onto the table. Quinn felt satisfied with seeing Santana covered in sloppy joe. Santana, on the other hand hadn't finished and grabbed a hand full of slopped joe from Finn's plate and threw it at Quinn. Quinn gasped and began flicking it off her.

"I think that's enough." Finn said to the girls. Quinn looked rather upset but kept a straight face. "Satisfied? Ruining my life? My love life?" Quinn said and was about to walk about but when she turned around coach Sue was there, clip board in hand. "Coach Sylvester- I thought you weren't getting back from your trip till 6th hour?" Quinn said and stood straight.

"I decided to leave early and look what I come back to! Sandbags and Preggo covered in sloppy joe." Sue said. "Coach!" Quinn said looking around. Sam was looking at them with a confused expression on his face. "Why would Coach call her a mean pregnancy name?" Sam's face dropped and he stared at Quinn, his expression unreadable.

Quinn looked at Santana one more time and saw her smug expression. "That's it!" Quinn screamed and launched herself at Santana. She threw punches which the Latina returned. Sam grabbed Quinn's torso, trying to pull her away while Finn grabbed Santana. Sam scooped Quinn up who had crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. He cradled her into his chest and carried her out of the cafeteria.

**GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE**

**Thankyou for reading the first chapter of my story! I love you all xox please review, I love seeing them and improving my writing. I know that I have changed some of the facts but it is all adding up, It will be explained later on. By the time I put this up I will have a few chapters saved so I don't keep ya'll hanging.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading xox Oh, and I stole some lines at the end from funeral but that's it. **

Sam carried Quinn all the way to the astronomy room without saying a word. She kept biting her bottom lip, wondering what to say to him. He put her down on one of the tables and stood across from her, arms crossed across his chest. "Quinn, I want to say thank you- thank you for sticking up for me back there. It must be hard standing up to your friends about someone you haven't seen in 7 years." Sam stammered.

Quinn swallowed and nodded, "It's fine. They aren't really my friends, that's clear now." She said.

"Another thing… Quinn, why did Santana call you Preggo?" Sam said, walking around to the side she was sat at. He put his hand on her hand which was resting in her lap.

"Uh, sophomore year I… I lied to you." Quinn quickly changed her answer, shedding tears. Her free hand moved to her stomach. Sam just stared at her, watching her hand moving to her stomach. She grasped her shell and pulled it up before pulling her skirt down a little, exposing her stretch marks. Sam's free hand traced the lines on her stomach, his touch sending tingles through her body.

Sam sighed, "I can't blame who ever knocked you up. You look so hot, it's hard to resist just kissing you." Sam said, not really thinking but realizing what he had just said. Quinn just stayed quiet, Sam carried on. "Who?" He asked.

Quinn looked at the ground before removing Sam's hand, it killed her to do it but she felt so venerable with her marks showing. "It doesn't matter." Quinn whispered.

"It does to me, a lot." Sam retorted.

"Um…" Quinn was debating whether to tell Sam the whole thing but he must have read it on her face that she would hold back on it. "All of it." He stammered again.

Quinn nodded and swallowed, "Um, it was beginning of sophomore year, a few weeks in. I was dating Finn, we were the cool couple everyone envied and well, one night, I was going for a run, I was really pushing myself because I felt like I had rolls of fat just sticking out of my uniform and … Puck found me. He took me back to his house, gave me some wine coolers and you can guess the rest…" Quinn said, sobbing. She put her head in her hands. "I screwed up big time letting him get me pregnant." She said.

To her surprise, Sam's arm went around her and he sat next to her. "It's fine. Like I said, it is hard to resist kissing you." Sam whispered into her ear. His breath tickled her ear and neck and before she could stop herself she whispered back, "Don't." Quinn turned her head to one side, Sam going the other way. Their lips crushed together and they both murmured stuff about how long they had waited for that one kiss.

"What's this all about?" Finn's booming voice echoed through the classroom which made Quinn and Sam jump apart. "Nothing, he was fixing my necklace for me." Quinn lied smoothly.

Finn just scowled and said, "Santana wants to talk to you, and you might want to change." Quinn moaned and said, "My third uniform change. I only have my old one left and I'm going to look completely different." Quinn said and got down from the table. She left her hand on Sam's a little bit too long then was necessary and followed Finn out of the room, leaving Sam to reflect. When they were bottom of the corridor Quinn said, "I forgot my eye liner, I'll be right back!" Quinn said, kissing him on the mouth. She put her hands on his chest and walked away slowly, pulling her hands away at the last moment. She sprinted back down the hall and back into the astronomy class room. Sam was just leaving and Quinn walked straight up to him. "I've been waiting for that for a very long time." She whispered before grabbing her eye liner and walking to the mirror on the wall. She stood on her tippy toes and inspected her hair. She sighed, "It looks like I got low lights put in my hair." She complained and put some more eye liner on it. She looked and saw Sam staring at her. She smiled and gave him a piece of paper. "It's my address." Quinn said and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm glad you know by the way." Quinn said and sprinted back to where Finn was waiting. "Sorry, I topped it up, can you tell?" Quinn said, fluttering her eyes jokingly.

Santana was sat in the girls' bathroom, two garment bags with cheerios uniforms in. Finn kissed her goodbye and then let her walk in before walking away. She walked in and walked straight over to Santana. "What do you want?" She said.

"I.. I wanted to say you were right… I'm meant to be there for you, not hitting on Sam. Sorry." Santana said and held her arms out. Quinn smiled and stepped in, wrapping her arms around Santana. The tension automatically relaxed and the girls laughed as they got ready. Quinn slipped her old uniform on and put new white cheer shoes on. The bell went and the afternoon classes began.

**GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE**

The school day ended with impact, everyone was talking about Santana and Quinn's fight at lunch but Quinn just ignored them and drove home. "MOM!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. Judy Fabray came running in, dish cloth in hand. "What's wrong honey?" She asked, looking concerned. "Sam moved back. He's at my school!" Quinn said and plastered a smile on her face, "Oh, honey! That's wonderful!" Judy said, obviously not has happy. Quinn pulled her phone out of her bag and ran up the stairs. She went straight to her room and emptied her bag out. She sorted the mess her hair was in and waited, Sam would come, wouldn't he?

"Quinnie! I got a call saying you fell from a stunt. Are you hurt?" Judy shouted up after half an hour. Quinn thought about her answer, she had totally forgotten but since her mother brought it up, her back started throbbing, "I'm fine mom!" Quinn shouted back and stood up from her bed. She put her hand on her back and began stretching out. Quinn had gotten carried away with stretching and had just slipped into the splits when her bed room door cracked open. "Quinnie, you have a guest." Judy said, slightly happy. Behind her, she saw the familiar blonde head. Judy stepped to the side and let Sam walk into Quinn's room. He stared at the position she was in for a few seconds before clearing his throat and said, "I'm glad I got the right house." Quinn laughed and said, "I'm glad too, it would have been funny if you knocked on our neighbours, Mr and Mrs Smisten." Quinn said, flipping her back leg around and standing. She shook her legs out and walked to Sam, she hugged him swiftly before letting go. "Do you want to stay over for dinner?" Judy asked, edging out of the door. "Er, I can't tonight, my mom is cooking us dinner, 'bonding time'" Sam said and Judy looked a little relieved. "Okay, I'll see you two later." She gave Quinn a look before leaving.

Once the door clicked back into place Quinn laughed. "That woman has lost her mind, ever since last year she's been like that." Quinn said. Sam just smiled and pushed her bangs out of her face. Quinn liked it but didn't; she felt like a cheater and that's wrong. "No, sorry Sam, I… I" Quinn had never done this before and didn't know what to expect. "I, I like it when you do that, but, I'm with Finn and it makes me feel awful when I cheat." Quinn gave him a sad look. Sam nodded thoughtfully and said, "You never did tell me, How come your still with Finn after you s..slept with his best friend and got pregnant?" Sam said, Quinn could tell it was difficult for him to say slept. "I guess, our relationship ended so… abruptly that we thought we could put it back together. I'll tell you something. He's been acting different since he caught us kissing." Quinn said and walked into her closet, turning her light on. She saw Sam out of the corner of her eye sorting his hair out in the mirror. She rolled her eyes and thought, 'Always the vain one'

Eventually, Quinn picked out a cute dress and cardigan combo with matching flats. She shut the door of her closet and changed clothes quickly. She walked back out moments later and Sam did a double take. "You look… wow." Sam said quietly. Quinn smiled at him and sat at her dresser. She inspected her hair for a few seconds but finally clipped her bangs back and arranged her hair around her shoulders. "Come on, then. Your not just going to lay there and stare, that's not right." Quinn said and winked at him.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked as Quinn put hair ties on one hand.

"The willow tree."

"Really? That's still there?"

"Yes, now lets get going, it looks like it is about to rain and I'd like my hair to stay dry." Quinn said and grabbed her hand, pulling him up. "Your strong." Sam commented and Quinn said, "5 years of stunting does that." Quinn grinned and they walked out of her room, hands swinging between them. "We are going out, Mom!" Quinn called and shut the front door behind them. The two teenagers walked down the street and through the trees that surrounded the tree that held so many memories.

"I've only ever been here twice without you. Once when I found it and the day you left." Quinn commented, sitting down on the little stump that made a seat big enough for two. "Ah, you saved my space for me." Sam said and sat down next to Quinn.

Quinn's head eventually rolled to the side to rest on Sam's shoulder. They didn't really speak, just took in each others presence. Sam heard Quinn's breathing slow first before he looked down at her face, he smiled, she looked so peaceful when she was asleep.

Quinn woke up to her cell phone playing, "lucky" She jumped slightly as she came awake. She looked at Sam who was staring off into space while twirling a piece of her hair around his finger. She laughed slightly and sat up, causing Sam to come back to reality. She rolled onto her knees, tucking her hair behind her ears and finding her phone on Sam's lap. She smiled and picked it up. "Hello?" She said answered the phone.

"Hi, babe, it's Finn."

"Oh hi, Finn, how are you?"

"I'm good thank you, I was just calling to see if we can meet up? I need to talk to you."

"I am a little busy but not later on, is eight-ish okay?"

"Yes, that's fine. Meet me at the park, east Lima."

"Okay, bye, love you."

"Love you too.. Bye."

Quinn shut the phone and exhaled. "The boyfriend?" Sam asked and Quinn nodded.

"Can you hear that?" Quinn suddenly said and stood. She smoothed her dress out before walking to the edge of the tree and peeking through the leaves. Sam followed and stood behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's raining." He stated.

"The first time we came here it was too." Quinn said and turned to face him. She smiled at the familiarity of his face.

"We better get going, before this rain gets any worse." Quinn said, slipping her phone into Sam's jeans pocket. "Yeah, we'll have to come here again, soon." Sam said smiled as she put her phone in his jeans. _Just like old times _he thought and walked out from the shelter of the tree. It was still raining. "Maybe we should wait a while, for the rain to stop." Sam suggested, the rain soaking right through his white t-shirt turning it see through. "But if it storms, we could get electrocuted from the tree." Quinn said, staring at his very toned stomach. "Someone's been working out." She commented.

"It's for the ladies." Sam said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hey! That's not funny." Quinn said and slapped him on the chest playfully.

"I know, come on, I don't want you to ruin your hair." Sam said jokingly before pulling Quinn from under the tree and slipping his arm over her shoulder to keep her from getting cold. Quinn smiled and hugged closely to him, only thinking about the kiss they had shared earlier that day. When they reached Quinn's house it was nearly 8 o'clock. "I guess I better go." Sam said and removed his arm from around Quinn. "One second, I need you cell number." Quinn said, grabbing his arm. They exchanged numbers and took pictures for caller ID, even though they were both soaking it was still fun, plus, it made up the memories. As they both got into their vehicles all Quinn could think about is what Finn must be saying and how urgent it is.

**GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE**

**Quinn turned up to the park 2 minutes before eight and found Finn pacing across the length of the park. "Finn.." Quinn said, speed walking to where he was. "Oh, Quinn, Hi." Finn said, looking really uncomfortable. Quinn was happy that it had stopped raining but she still knew how messed up she looked. "What's wrong Finn?" Quinn said, stepping closer to him and resting her hand on his shoulder. **

"**Lets sit down." Finn suggested and walked her to a bench near by. **

"**Finn… what's going on?" **

"**Um, I was talking to Rachel about the astronomy room and she… explained what happened to me. She said you and Sa.. Sam kissed. By the looks of it, you did more but she said that we didn't have any proof… I… I'm breaking up with you." Finn explained and Quinn shook her head. She loved Finn… but also Sam. Why did being a teenager have to be so confusing. "No, You shouldn't listen to Rachel. She wants you back. If she gets rid of me by lying to you she will get what she wants. No." Quinn repeated. "Quinn, you didn't say you didn't kiss Finn." **

"**Well, in a good relationship we need to not lie to each other. I did kiss him, but it was a peck, and, for the 'more' No, no we didn't." Quinn retorted.**

"**I'm not going back on my decision. Our relationship is robotic, we don't feel anything."**

**Quinn started crying and when Finn tried to touch her she shifted away from him, "Don't touch me. Is this me feeling enough for you?" Quinn said and stood up. "I hope it is and I hope your happy with Rachel, she planned this." Quinn said before sprinted out of the park, crying. Just then the rain started to pour down and Quinn slammed the door of her car shut as she got in. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three of reunited. I think this will be the last; Thanks for reading xox**

Quinn drove all the way to the other side of Lima and got out of her car. It was still raining but she didn't care, she got out and found a patch of grass. She sat down and pulled her phone out of her bag. She went onto a new message and typed. "Sam, I need you, please come to N union street, I'm on the grass." Quinn hoped he would come, they used to do this all the time as children.

Sam didn't text back and Quinn was about to lay down when she was blinded by a set of head lights. She couldn't see who was driving so she looked away. Quinn couldn't feel her feet because of the weather but it didn't matter anyway, she had already had her heart broken. "Quinn!" Someone called and she heard the door slam. Next she was engulfed in a man hug. She didn't need to look to see who it was, she could tell by his scent. She slowly, moved her arms so they were wrapped around him. "You must be freezing." Sam said.

"I can't feel anything anyway."

"Quinn, come on, I'll drive you home."

"No, my cars over there."

Quinn sniffed before carrying on, "Sam… Finn broke up with me, because of Rachel. She is going to go through HELL tomorrow!" Quinn said, her voice changing from a sob to her strong, cheerleading voice.

"Shh, it's going to be fine." Quinn couldn't hear the sadness in Sam's voice well and she knew why. Quinn cried out all of her pain with Sam for hours. After two, she thought that Sam should get home. "We should go home. I need to rest up for tomorrow." Quinn finally said and lifted her head. She looked up at his beautiful face. She didn't realize how close they were, she could feel the heat radiating off his body. "I was enchanted to meet you…" Quinn whispered the Taylor Swift lyrics. She saw Sam's head coming closer and she lent back. Thinking, "I'm sorry, I'm not in the mental state to handle anything else." Quinn said sadly and stood, swaying after two hours of crying.

"That's okay. Time is on our side because I am never letting you disappear again."

Quinn smiled back down at him and said, "I probably look a mess. From all the rain and crying. Uh! I feel like smacking Finn and Rachel!" Quinn said clenching her fists and stomping off to her car. She looked back and saw Sam laughing quietly. He walked over to Quinn and said, "Well, if you ask me, apart from looking hot and sexy, you look like you have been crying. You look fine." Sam said and wrapped his arm around her, squeezing once before letting go. Quinn got into her car and waved at Sam before holding her cell in the air and pointing to it. Sam nodded and they set off their separate ways.

**GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE**

Quinn got home a few minutes later, setting off close to her house. She knew her mom would be in bed so she didn't bother sneaking in. She just walked straight in, went into the kitchen, grabbed a granola bar and went upstairs. She ate her granola bar, took a shower and went straight to bed. She wasn't in the mood for anything at the moment.

Quinn woke up to her alarm beeping. She felt like crap but she knew she had to look really good today to make Finn want her back even though he didn't have a chance after what he did. She got ready for school, putting a new uniform on and leaving her white shirt off so she could show off her arms she had been working hard to get.

After she parked her car she saw Finn talking to Rachel. He looked at Quinn like he was going to say something but Quinn only met his gaze for not even a second. She walked right across the lot, swinging her hips slightly to get him even more jealous. Quinn smirked and walked right across and to the group of cheerios. "Hey, guys!" She said waving her pompoms. The cheerleaders returned the gesture and they all settled into gossip about Finn.

"I heard that they broke up yesterday and now he's with Rachel."

"Whoa! Hold it, he's with rupaul?" Quinn shouted, getting everyones attention. She just cleared her throat and waited for an answer. "Yep, face book statuses tell a lot." The cheerleader replied.

"I'll uh, see you guys at practise." Quinn said and turned around. Running straight into Santana. "Hey, San!" Quinn said and grabbed her strap from her bag. She dragged her around the corner and said, "Me and Finn broke up last night. I… I nearly kissed Sam." Quinn said.

"Good, You should have! Have you seen him?"

"Yup! He has a six pack, I saw it through his top."

"Ooh, you should totally get, it would be good for the popularity."

"What about being happy, Santana?"

"Oh, please. Relationships are for two things, popularity and sex."

Quinn shivered and Santana laughed. "I don't even know why your in the celibacy club…" Quinn said and hugged Santana before walking away. "See you in homeroom, Sam's sitting next to me again." Quinn said as she walked into school.

Sam walked straight over to Quinn's locker and leant against the one next to it. "Oh, hey, Sam, I didn't see you there." Quinn said sarcastically. She stepped into his waiting arms and inhaled his scent.

"How are you? I mean, after last night."

"Never been better actually, I feel like I can do anything, like, this!" Quinn said and kissed Sam square on the lips. She giggled, shut her locker and walked away, walking how she did on her way in. Everyone stared but she just glared until they stopped. "Whoa, Q!" Sam said, sprinting to catch up with her. "What was that about? Does that mean…" Sam said, trailing off. Quinn just smiled and said, you will have to wait till homeroom because everyones staring." Quinn winked before continuing down the halls.

Quinn thought about what she was going to say to Sam. Straight after breaking up with Finn, isn't that a Santana move. Quinn could think of a billion reasons why it was a good thing, and in the end, the good reasons won. She walked into homeroom to find Sam sat in the seat he was sat yesterday. She took a seat next to him and picked up his hand off his knee. She squeezed it but carried on looking straight forward. "Well?" Sam whispered into her ear as the teacher took the register.

Quinn turned her head and pressed her lips to Sam's for their first real kiss. Their lips moved in synchronization while Quinn's tongue traced his bottom lip. She pulled away before her name was called, when it was she called, "Here!" and Sam did the same before their lips pressed down on each other again. Because they were in school they had to break it off. Quinn broke it off breathlessly and rested her forehead against Sam's. He smiled and said, "_That_, was the best thing in the world." Quinn nodded furiously before pulling her head back and turning in her seat so she could sit lent against Sam. She rested her head under his chin and he stroked her hair.

Cheer practise was uneventful. They ran through their routines, working mega hard because Coach Sue was back. Quinn was just breaking a sweat when the bell went, she wasn't really listening to what Coach was saying, just doing what everyone else did. She saw Sam smiling at her from across the pitch she smiled back and walked past Sue.

As she walked down the halls at the end of the day, Sam joined her, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around once. He put her dance and slung an arm across her shoulders. "Hey." Sam said and looked down at Quinn. "Hey, Samuel!" Quinn replied happily.

"Oh no, you didn't just call me that!" Sam said and snarled playfully.

"I just did." Quinn replied and felt the eyes on her back. She turned and saw Finn, arm around Rachel staring at the couple. She smiled at him before glaring at Rachel.

Quinn pulled her phone out of her cheerios jacket pocket and called Santana. It beeped twice before Santana answered. "Hey, Q, I can see you… now I can't. You moved."

"Hi, San, I'm just leaving but I was wondering, do you want to come stay over tonight. My moms out and we can sit and watch some movies or something."

"That's awesome, I'll be there around five."

"Great! I'll see you there." Quinn pressed the red button and put it back in her pocket. She looked at Sam who was looking at her longingly. "What?" Quinn asked him.

"Why aren't I invited?" Sam said jokingly.

"Well, you are if you want to stay up all night watching chick flicks and painting nails. Dibs for me doing yours!" Quinn replied.

"Oh, I'll see you tomorrow then." Sam said as they got outside. He kissed her on the mouth, it was different from when she kissed Finn. There was a spark. She kissed him back and took her hands off him. She turned and walked away from him, swinging her hips as she went. She turned and saw Sam staring at her ass, she got into her car and drove away, Sam fading into the background.

**GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE**

Santana arrived when she said she would and they ordered pizza. It was a fun girl night in, movies, boy talk and stuffing their faces. "So, how're you and Sam?" Santana said.

"We've been going out not even one day."

"So, how are you two?"

"Good, he… when… we kiss, I see sparks unlike Finn… I think.. I… love him." Quinn admitted and Santana gawked. "I know it sounds crazy, but, if we were meant for each other, he would come back, and he did. Kissing him proved that." Quinn added.

Santana nodded thoughtfully. "I read in a magazine about that."

"I'm going to go make some extra strong coffee. Want some?"

"No thanks, I got soda."

"Okay."

Quinn left the room and Santana pulled her cell out from under a pillow. She had been hiding it there and recorded their conversation. Quinn didn't know this but Sam came to Santana for information on Quinn that had happened in his absence. They bonded over it and Santana recorded this so she could show him.

SANTANA POV

After their sleepover, They left for school together. Santana could see Quinn was trying to look for Sam but of course she wasn't going to find him. He was waiting for Santana. "I gotta go see Coach Sue… Text if you see Sam." Quinn said and Santana nodded. Quinn walked away and once she disappeared Santana walked the opposite way back to her car. She found Sam sat on the floor round the back, scrolling through his cell. "Hey, trouty mouth!" Santana said at a normal volume.

"Hey, no mean names! The chicks dig the lips."

"Oh, please, I know Quinn does but I have something for you."

"Whats that then?"

"Last night, me and Quinn and boy talk. Yep, we talked about you… I recorded a part of the conversation and I thought you might want to hear."

Santana passed her cell to him and watched him intently as he pressed play. He smiled at the words that were playing and stood up once it finished. He passed the cell back and said, "Thanks" Before quickly hugging her and then walking away.

QUINN POV

"Thanks coach, I won't let you down." Quinn said and she stepped out of Sue's office and walked a few meters down the hall before she was grabbed and was took into a room. She saw the blonde hair even though it was dark and smiled. "Hi, Sam." Quinn said.

"Hey… Quinn."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm happy actually."

"Why?"

"Santana told me something-well showed me actually."

"Oh, god, what did she do to you?"

"Not like that! She erm.. Showed me a audio clip. Of yours and hers conversation last night."

Quinn's face turned bright red and she looked at the floor. "I have to say, I agree. The whole thing. When my parents told me we were moving back to Lima I felt like I would see you again but I didn't want to get my hopes up too quick-" Sam was interrupted by Quinn's lips locking on his. They moved in harmony, sweet and slow. Quinn's tongue licked across his teeth as his slipped into her mouth, tickling her almost. They pulled back after they both had a loss for air. Quinn smiled and said, "I love you." Those three words meant so much to the pair that both their hearts skipped a beat.

"I love you." Sam replied and their foreheads pressed together as they stared deep into each others souls.

**I decided on an epilogue hopefully coming soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here is the epilogue. I kept forgetting to put this little note in so it can go here. Sorry for the lack of references to glee club and other characters. This fanfic was based more around Sam and Quinn's relationship other than school clubs. Oh, and sorry for no Brittany; when I was writing it I was trying to find a place for her but it slipped from my mind. I ship Brittana so much though! Next fanfic will involve her. Thanks for reading and thank you for the reviews.**

**Ps. I think you can all guess what will happen here! Xox**

Quinn brushed away at her hair furiously. She had half an hour to get ready for a formal sports dinner dance because she had slept in after school, trying to get rid of the dark circles under her eyes. She was sat in the red, white and black dress her mom had bought her especially for this occasion. The seniors were leaving so the entire sports faculty were going to celebrate them moving on to higher education blah blah. She curled her hair softly before pinning half of it messily but it still looked put together. She put natural make-up on and stared at her reflection in the mirror. It had been a week since the incident between the phone call thing but all was forgotten. There was a soft knock at the door and Sam walked in saying, "Hey… You look… wow."

"I'm not even ready yet, how come your early?"

"I wanted to see you before everyone else."

Quinn grinned at him through the mirror. She added some nude lipstick to her lips with some lip gloss over the top. She stood up and walked over to where Sam had made himself comfy leant against her bed post. She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his, only lightly because she had only just done her make-up and she couldn't let it get smudged.

The pair were both going to the formal party because they were both lucky to be on sports teams. There was a special surprise at the end for Quinn but Sam wouldn't say what. She knew it had something to do with his visit to his grandmas last weekend. Sam patted Quinn's shoulder before looking at his watch. "We should really get going to the school if we want to make it to the buses."

"Yeah, let me get my clutch and shoes." Quinn said and walked to the other side of her room, she picked up her clutch, putting necessities in it as she walked back to her door where she slipped her feet into her shoes. She gained a few inches but still wasn't as tall as Sam. "I'm now ready." Quinn announced.

"Smashing, now, we can go." Sam said in a british accent jokingly, holding his arm out for Quinn to grab.

**GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE**

They got onto their separate coaches, the cheerios one loud with cheers and pompoms. Quinn sat at the back with Santana, Brittany and a senior named Claire. They were all talking about boys, naturally.

"So, me and Eric, were close last night but I stopped because I wasn't sure if I wanted to go there." Claire was saying.

"If you want my advice, don't stop." Santana said.

"Santana!" Quinn hissed and said, "Just make sure your sure about who it is."

The girls were waving pompoms about and singing chants all the way to the resteraunt they were eating at. Everyone was matching, red, white and black on the cheerios bus, even Coach Sylvester. "Quinn, I love your dress!" Emma shouted over the racket as they exited the bus. "Thank you!" She said and stepped off the small step. There was the swimming team, the hockey team, the basketball team you name it. Everyone crowded around trying to find people from different teams. Some arms wrapped around Quinn's middle and lifted her in the air, she spun around once before being put down. She turned and pressed her lips to sam's with a bit more force than necessary.

They pulled back after 5 Mississippi's and Quinn said, "I totally don't look like a naïve cheerleader." Quinn said it in a joking manner. The reason she said it was because she had the stereo-type blonde hair and was head cheerleader. Stereo typing came to her a lot when she was like this. "Well, you don't look naïve but definitely a cheerleader. Either way, your still hot." Sam said, taking her hand as they walked into the restaurant.

"So when do I get to know about the surprise?" Quinn said as they all started on their dessert. Quinn and Sam had ordered the same being health conscious, fruit with some weird sauce but it turned out to be nice.

"Not yet, you'll know about it when it comes." Sam said and then looked around, "I can't wait till it is our turn for this."

"Me too, Sam, me too." Quinn answered and sighed.

**GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE**

Santana, Quinn and Hayley were all dancing to love story by Taylor Swift, each singing the notes very off key. Santana and Hayley gave Quinn the same funny look until she turned around. Sam was stood there, his hand held out for her to take. "I'll be back in a minute." She said to them to and she took Sam's hand. He walked her out of the building and into the yard in the back. There was a little river that lead into a garden full of red roses. Sam lead her further into the garden and stopped when they came to a secluded area with a arch and bench underneath. He sat her under there and fiddled around with something in his pocket. The whole time Quinn was holding her breath.

Sam cleared his throat and looked around before cupping a small black box in his hands and saying, "Lucy. I never realized how much I needed you in my life until I moved away. I never realized how much I loved you until you were gone. I thought I was never going to see you again. I cried hours on end and so, to make sure that doesn't happen again…" Sam said and got down on one knee, he opened the box carefully and held it out. "This isn't an engagement ring, it's a promise. For you never to leave my side and then when we get married, we won't have to leave each other. I love you Lucy Quinn Fabray and I hope to marry you some day. Will you accept this promise ring?" Sam said and took a deep breath, holding it in.

Quinn watched carefully as Sam made a speech about their lives. When he moved onto the ring Quinn gasped in her head but listened. A tear slowly trickled down her cheek as he finished. Quinn opened her mouth to say something a few times and she noticed the look of worry on Sam's face. Quinn swallowed and said, "Of course I accept. I love you Samuel Evans. More than anyone and if I get to know for certain that someday, I'm going to be Lucy Quinn Evans I will do whatever it takes." Quinn saw Sam look relieved as he took the ring out of the box and slid it onto the 4th finger along on her left hand. He kept hold of her hand and pulled her up. They embraced each other for a good few minutes before Quinn's head moved from his shoulder and she pressed her lips to his. "Seal it with a kiss…" Quinn mumbled against his lips and she felt him smile. He pulled back and wound his arm around her, leading her back into the party.

**Sorry it's a little short… There wasn't really anything I wanted to put in here apart from the promise ring thing… Yeah, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic because I sure loved writing it. I'll probably start a new one soon so watch out for that if your interested. Want to see Quinn's outfit? Copy the link below and remove the spaces. **

_www. Pol yore .com/cgi/set? Id=352 19 906_


	5. Author note

**A/N: I hate writing authors notes… but I was wondering if ya'll want me to carry on with reunited? I cut it short because I didn't have many ideas but I thought I could either do a carry on with a different story or just add more chapters. Let me know if you want me to carry on or stop their, I don't mind either way and I am currently working on a new story. Either message me or post a review telling me if you want me to carry on and if you have any ideas that too. **

**Much appreciated, **

**-Holly (:**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yeah so you said for me to carry on and that's what I'm gonna do. I'm going to introduce Brittany into it more. I thought she could have gone on holiday but I never mentioned it earlier. Yeah, thanks for the reviews, hope you like (: Oh, and regarding my other story, I'm on the first chapter still and it's about five pages but I think I might start again, I haven't made my mind up on it. **

**So, this is an authors note a few days after, sorry about the delay, I have been battling ilness and then I had writers block. Also, I suck at describing clothes so you'll have to go with it, just imagine it how you would.**

After the dinner dance and Sam's promise ring thing Quinn felt like she had to keep it a secret from her mom. She didn't know why but she noticed that when she was walking around Sunday night, she was wearing sweats a t-shirt and a long-sleeved cardigan which she had pulled so it was over her hands. Her left hand felt double the weight it was normally now that silver band sat there too, she was always conscious of someone spotting it and thinking she was a slut or something. Baby at 16 and then nearly a year later, getting married but that wasn't the case.

She went to bed without dinner, she wasn't feeling hungry so when she woke Monday morning, she was starving. She trudged down the stairs, careful not to wake her sleeping mom and made some cheerios before getting ready for school.

Quinn eventually decided that it didn't matter what anybody else thought, she would walk down the halls proudly, her boyfriend on her arm and her ring glistening under the lights. Her phone buzzed then, Brittany had texted her after her two weeks or so away on a holiday visiting her family in Holland.

_Hey, Q. I got you some wine from Holland. This guy on the street was giving it away. - Britt_

_Thanks, Britt. I'll see you at school later, I'm about to leave now. - Q_

_Don't leave! You can't otherwise I can't give you the wine! - Britt_

_No, as in leave for school ;) - Q_

_Ohh… well I'll see you soon then. - Britt_

After her conversation had ended, she finished off getting ready before heading out to her car. She turned the engine on and let the car heat up. It looked like it was going to snow and it was only just autumn. She had her cheerios jacket and sweat pants on. Everyone on the cheerios knew the drill as Sue called it, when it is certain weather, they knew what they had to wear. Quinn turned into the parking lot, grabbed her bag and then stepped out onto the gravel. She walked straight over to Santana and Brittany before wrapping her arms around Brittany, then Santana before they all joined in.

"Here, Q, I got your wine." Britt said.

"Thanks, Britt," Quinn took the wine and noticed Santana had the same.

"Oh, Quinn, what's that on your finger? You've never worn that before."

"Sam gave me it… as a promise ring. The night on the dinner dance."

"Really? When are you getting married?" Brittany shouted excitedly and the other two cheerios looked around before Quinn said, "No Britt, we aren't getting married yet. It's a promise saying we will."

"Oh, that's exciting!" Britt said.

Santana's phone vibrated then, She read the text quickly and said, "Katie is having a party, she says it is dress-up. You guys coming?"

"Sure!" Britt replied.

"Who's going?" Quinn said biting her lip.

"Everyone who is cool, she said you can invite people." Santana said.

"Okay, I'll go and I'll talk Sam into going."

"Cool! We totally have to plan our outfits to go with the occasion."

"Ye-" Quinn said but was cut off by the bell. She sighed, lifted her beg further onto her shoulder and then the three cheerleaders led the way into school to drop their stuff off in the lockers.

Sam was sat in homeroom when Quinn and Santana got there, they were both late by about two minutes because they had overheard some gossip and had to find out about it.

Quinn walked over to her and Sam's desk and smiled at him as she sat down. She put her left hand on his thigh and let him have full view to the ring. His arm snaked around her and they both looked up at the same time. Their lips brushed against each other softly before they pulled away. "You look different with all your winter wear on." Sam said jokingly.

"It's was either freeze to death or look weird so the cheerios went with weird." Quinn explained.

"Yeah, I noticed your all wearing the same. Everyday, it's weird."

"It's not really, just, it takes a lot of getting used to."

"Oh, how was your morning?"

"Great! Oh, I got invited to this dress-up party and I can invite people so, you are also invited!" Quinn said.

"Awesome, who's?"

"Katie."

"Katie? Katie who?"

"She's on the squad."

"Ah, what're you dressing up as?"

"I'm not sure, I'm thinking… a bat but without the spiky wings. Me, Britts and Santana are going shopping anyway."

"Awesome and cool!"

Quinn nodded and let her head fall into the crook in his neck. Sam's hand absent-mindedly stroked her hair.

**GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE**

The day whizzed by, the three cheerleaders had arranged to go shopping straight after school so that's what they did. They all piled into Quinn's car and drove towards the mall. On the way back, Quinn would drop the two off at school so they could get in their own cars. The three walked into Lima's mall, being attracted by the sale signs but Santana said, "we are here to buy costumes, we can go at the weekend." That surprised Quinn because of all the tree, Santana should be the one dragging them into the shop.

The girls walked into the costume shop and immediately went for three devil costumes. All looking similar but unique in their own way. Quinn's had a high neck line, which attached as a choker, the corset's thread black while the skirt flicked out into a tutu shape with black material under it to poof it up a bit. Santana's had a very low neckline, showing off too much cleavage but like she cared, the skirt was not a tutu, but had thrills on the end. Then, there was Brittany's, It was in two pieces, it had a corset, and then the skirt was separate from it, the edges were cut so it was easier to move in. Each girl picked out devil horns and tails while Santana and Britt got fishnet tights. Quinn found it incredibly difficult to put fish net tights on so decided to go with bare legs. Sam didn't know about the annual McKinely Halloween party some kids threw every year and Quinn knew he wouldn't be expecting what he saw, all the cheerleaders dressed in some short skirts and the dudes perved, it was usual for the parties.

The three cheerleaders, walked out with their costumes and into the shoe shop. They each bought the same shoes, bright red heels that matched the red of their costumes. Quinn drove them back to the school before continuing home. She stuffed the costume into her wardrobe so her mother and Sam wouldn't see before having her usual night time routine and snuggling down into bed.

**Sorry it's short. I feel bad but like I said above, I've been busy. Next chapter will be the party. I'm not really sure when it'll get posted but it will. Make sure you look out for it! Reviews are always welcome!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, I gave up on my new fanfic. The story line was completely out there and I really didn't like it… I have a new one planned out ^_^ Enjoy, peace, love, gleek out.**

**Also, for the song,**

this = Santana, quinn and britt

**This = Santana**

_**This = Quinn**_

_This = Britt_

Quinn, Brittany and Santana all sat on Santana's bedroom floor, sorting through their make-up and hair appliances. "Ah, Curly or straight?" Quinn asked, weighing her straighterners and curlers in each of her hands.

"You always look good with both." Brittany said, sighing.

"Curly, but wavy." Santana said pulling her curling iron off a piece of her hair and going onto another part.

"Now, I think I agree." Brittany added. Quinn smiled and switched her curlers on. Brittany ran her straighterners over her hair and slipped her devil horns on.

Lima's annual Halloween party was sure going to shock Sam.

**GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE**

The three girls walked into the party, Puck was already drunk, you could tell, plus he was grinding up against a girl who was trying to get away from him. Quinn looked away quickly and back out the door. She knew Sam was already here because she was running late so she decided to go get a drink and sit.

Her plans were ruined when Santana pulled her and Brittany to where the drinks were and got them all shot glasses, filling each up with vodka, strong vodka. "One, two three!" Brittany shouted and the girls tipped the drinks up and swallowed down the drink. "Again?" Brittany said. The latina and blonde nodded quickly and repeated.

The three felt pretty light headed after they finished and stumbled into the room where the party actually was. Quinn blinked a few times and saw Sam gawking at her. She smiled and saw others looked at the three cheerleaders.

Sam walked over to Quinn, she saw him stumbling over so she knew he was also drunk. He came and wrapped an arm around her shoulder heavily and grinned dopily at Quinn, Santana and Brittany. "Hey, Sam!" Brittany shouted.

"Hey, Britt!" Sam replied, also shouting.

"Hi. One second… I heard they are doing karaoke. I'm going to get us three to do super bass." Santana said, scuttling off leaving the three of them.

"Hi, Sa-" Sam cut himself off as she left hearing distance. "Hey, babe." Sam said and pressed his lips to Quinn's. He tasted of vodka and Quinn nearly gagged. She liked alcohol but she couldn't stand smelling it on someone. "Hi, Sam. I can't rap…" Quinn said after she got her breath.

"Me neither but everyones already drunk so it won't matter. I'm going to go see Santana…" Brittany said and scuttled off.

"And then there were two." Quinn said, drunkenly. She looked him up and down, realizing he was dressed as batman. "Oh, I have my own superhero!" Quinn said, grinning.

"Yeah, and I have a devil," Sam said winking and touching one of the red horns. Quinn grinned and walked back to get a drink before her karaoke turn. "What do you want?" Quinn asked Sam.

"Whatever your having,"

"Okay." Quinn poured their drinks and walked back over to where Santana and Brittany were arranging the microphones.

"Oh, Q! Glad you're here! Here, it's your mic." Santana said, pushing the microphone at Quinn. She took it and sighed. "Look after this, will you, Sam?" Quinn said, taking a sip and then passing it to Sam. She pecked his cheek and then followed the two girls onto the stage.

"Okay, we are singing, well rapping, super bass!" Britt shouted into the microphone making everyone stop and look at us. The stood in a line, holding hands with their free hand.

The music started and each girl took a deep breath.

**This one is for the boys with the booming system**

**Top down, AC with the cooling system**

_When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up_

_**Got stacks on deck like he savin' up**__And he ill, he real, he might got a deal_

_He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill_

_He cold, he dope, he might sell coke_

_He always in the air, but he never fly coach_

_**He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship**_

_**When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip**_

_**That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for**_

_**And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe**_

**I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy**

**I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly**

**I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie**

_**You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh**_

**Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is**

_I am Britt Pierce, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away

Beating like a drum and it's coming your way

**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**

Yeah that's that super bass

_Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

Yeah that's that super bass

_**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**_

boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass

_**This one is for the boys in the polos**_

_**Entrepreneur n***** in the moguls**_

_**He could ball with the crew, he could solo**_

_**But I think I like him better when he dolo**_

_**And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on**_

_**He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on**_

_**He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look**_

_**Then the panties comin' off, off, uh**_

_Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys_

_I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side_

_Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is_

_I am Britt Pierce, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away

Beating like a drum and it's coming your way

**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**

Yeah that's that super bass

_Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

Yeah that's that super bass

_**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**_

boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass

_See I need you in my life for me to stay_

_No, no, no, no, no_ I know you'll stay

No, no, no, no, no don't go away

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way

Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass

Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass

The girls finished the song off, dancing around and laughing. Everyone clapped and the girls bowed before jumping off the stage and joining in with the dancing.

There was a knocking at the door and Katie swung the door open. Quinn was close enough to the door to hear the conversation. Sam walked up to her and said, "That was awe-" He didn't finish his sentence because Quinn put her hand over his mouth. She listened more intently to the conversation.

"Please can you turn it down, I'm trying to get Beth to sleep…"

"Sorry, Shelby, I'll… turn it down"

Quinn gasped and her eyes widened. Sam gave her a questioning look but she couldn't respond. This whole situation sobered her up and she fell to the floor, everything going black.

**GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE **

"Quinn, Quinn, Quinn, Quinn…" She heard the repetitive voice over and over again and she scrunched up her face. Her head was booming and it felt like drums were being played. She felt a warm, heavy scented breath on her face and she wrinkled her nose. "Quinn.. Quinn.. Quinn.." The voice said again and she had had enough. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Sam's face. "What.. What happened?" She asked rubbing her forehead.

"You.. Uh, passed out." He said, looking around before saying, "She's fine.. Looks like she doesn't remember. Thanks, Shelby, you owe us one."

Quinn clicked then. "Shelby!" Quinn sat up but Sam's hand pushed her back down.

"No-uh, not a good idea…" Sam said.

"I don't care. Move." Quinn said and pushed out off Sam's grasp. She met eye contact with Shelby and then her accusations were right. It was Shelby Cocoran.

**-evil cackle- cliff hanger. Keeps you thinking. What do you think of Shelby coming into it? Leave a comment to tell me! If you want to see anything happen then please do too.**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Sorry I kept ya' hanging, life got crazy! I have shit loads of homework along with GCSE etcs… I kinda lost a lot of time but I'm slowly working back up… Here it is, chapter six.**_

* * *

><p><em>Quinn didn't move or say anything for a few minutes. She just stared, taking in the older brunette who had adopted her child. "Um… Um, I'm sorry!" Quinn said, taking a few deep breathes as she darted out of the room. She walked down the hall and into what looked like a cupboard. She locked the door and curled up in the corner, taking in her thoughts. <em>

_There was a soft tap at the door. Quinn was tempted to just tell them to go away but she knew that she needed to face her sooner or later. "Quinn… It's me. Let me talk to you…" Sam's voice drifted through the wood between them. This whole situation seemed to have sobered him up -quinn too. Quinn crawled to the door from her curled up position before crawling back and resuming how she was before. _

"_It's open." Quinn called, quietly. The door opened slowly, enough for Sam's head to stick through. _

"_Oh. Lucy!" Sam said, coming in and shutting the door behind him. He crouched on the floor next to her and stroked her face. _

"_Sam… please don't…" Quinn murmured. "I really don't know what to do." Quinn added, her voice cracking and then letting the tears she had been trying to hard not to fall, begin. _

"_Quinn, I.. I wasn't here when all this happened but, I think, you… should, Um, Go see Shelby and see how things are and, maybe, if she's cool with it, go see, b… beth." Sam said. Quinn could tell he was really uncomfortable._

"_I.. I.. I'm not sure I want to. S…she was a mistake and I know she is living a better life with Shelby." Quinn replied shakily. _

"_Quinn.. It would be better for Beth if she saw her birth mother." _

_Quinn sucked in a breath and said, "Your right." She breathed out the words and then stood, kinda shakily before moving to the door and swinging it open. She didn't check to see if Sam was following her because she knew that he had moved. She could feel it. She returned to the living room to find Shelby and a baby she knew all too well. She gasped quietly and bit her tongue hard so the tears that were trying to fall, couldn't. _

"_Quinn.. It's been a long time…" Shelby said, sitting down and pulling a bottle out of the bag she had over her shoulder. She sat down on the sofa and let the bottle slip into Beth's mouth as she began to suck the milk out. Quinn's eyes never left the pale baby in her arms while she talked. _

"_Yes, it has…" Quinn answered and gulped._

_She watched as the baby sucked away until Quinn had the feeling that it was time to wind her. She snagged a rag from the table and put it over her shoulder before pulling the bottle out of the babies mouth and hoisting her up her chest until she was at her shoulder. _

_She burped her and then brought her back down into Quinn's arms and put the bottle back to her mouth._

"_You're a natural.." Shelby said, looking at the clock._

"_I've got a baby cousin…" Quinn replied._

"_that's why! Um, it's getting early.. I think I should get going.." _

"_mhm… okay.." Quinn pulled the bottle out of the baby's mouth, stood, and carefully passed Beth back into Shelby's arms._

"_You can come over tomorrow, I live next door."_

"_I don't know.. Maybe."_

"_Okay, well, it was nice seeing you Quinn."_

_Quinn nodded and with that, her child left. Quinn wanted to collapse on the sofa and cry for the rest of the night but she remembered she wasn't at home and had passed out at a party._

_**GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE**_

_The morning after, Quinn was very hesitant about going and seeing beth again. After she got through her usual routine of showering and getting ready for the day, she looked over at her cheerios uniform hung up on the back of her door. She grabbed the red bloomies she usually wore underneath the skirt and a grey t-shirt from her dresser before walking back into her bathroom to change into them._

_She came back out, in her usual exercise attire, grabbing her cheer shoes and phone before heading out of her room and then out of the front door, heading to a field where no one went on to chill out in a way she thought would help her decide on things. _

_Quinn set her phone on the grass next to her, set her status on face book to "Do not disturb" before sitting down and stretching her legs out. She had them in a V shape so she could stretch. She touched each toe, bouncing from one side till the other like she usually does before moving onto stretching for the splits. _

_After she stretched she moved onto what she learnt in a book she was reading, she memorized what she had to do so at times like these, she could do it off the top of her head. Quinn moved through her yoga routine, calmy, thinking very carefully about some choices she may have to make. She was about to move onto some cheer moves when her phone buzzed three times before started playing 'S&M' by Rhianna. She recognized the caller as Santana._

_Quinn sighed but hit the green button and held the phone to her ear. _

"_Hey, San, what's up?"_

"_Um.. We need to talk, are you doing anything?"_

"_Nope, sat doing yoga in Maylane field.."_

"_Can I come see you?"_

"_Erm.. Sure, this is pretty urgent, huh?"_

"_Yeah, I'm just heading out of my house. I'll see you in a minute."_

_The line went dead and Quinn was left to ponder just what was going on with Santana._

_A few minutes later, Quinn saw the silhouette of the Latina heading her way. She looked a little.. Troubled? "What's up?" Quinn said, patting the patch of grass next to her. _

"_I'm.. I.. I'm sorry to dump this on you first.." _

"_It's fine, I'm here to listen."_

"_Okay, well… Me and Britts had a sleepover and.. We kinda made out… I.. she made me feel…"_

_Quinn's eyes widened a little as the realization hit her._

"_I'm not sure how I feel about her… You're the only person I've told about this."_

"_a.. are you saying you're a lesbian?" Quinn said, her brows merging together as she works her way around the confusion._

"_I'm not sure!" Santana screamed, breaking into tears._

"_Have you talked to Britt about this?"_

"_No.. I.. I don't think she thinks anything of it."_

_Quinn sighed._

"_You should tell her."_

"_But, what happens if she doesn't feel the same way?" _

"_Then.. I'm not sure.. We'll get through this. All of us." _

_Santana leaned over and wrapped her arms around Quinn. _

_After a few minutes, both girls sat back. Santana looking into the distance, while Quinn staring at the ground. "So, I heard you passed out, last night?" Santana said._

"_Mhm…" _

"_I would have stayed but my dad wanted me home otherwise he would take away my car." _

"_It's fine, Sam stayed and I went home straight after anyway."_

"_Nu-uh, not what I heard, apparently you had some family time. Well, with Beth but not Puck…" _

"_Fine, yeah, I did.."_

"_That's not all is it?" _

"_No… Shelby, uh, asked if I wanted to see her today…"_

"_But why haven't you?"_

"_Because I'm not sure if I can say goodbye again!" Quinn yelled, frustrated before taking a deep breath._

"_Q.. it will all turn out fine…" _

"_But what if it wont? I'm finished talking about this!" Quinn said, standing suddenly, gathering her phone and turning in the direction of the road._

_Little did Quinn realize, but her feet were actually carrying her towards Shelby's house and there was nothing she could do to stop her feet. She felt.. Drawn there._

_**So, again for the slow update. Also, I would just like to say, for my brittana fanfic, I intended it to be a one shot but forgot to mention it.. I'm think about carrying it on. If you want me to, do tell. :3 **_


	9. Chapter 8

**So, I got stranded with no internet so this is what came! .**

* * *

><p><em>What are you doing, Quinn? Turn back around right now. Don't ring the bell or knock on the door. This isn't right, you need to turn back around and go home. <em>

Quinn repeated over and over again in her head. She wanted to turn around, but, couldn't. She knew she shouldn't be here, but she felt it was her duty. She thought there was one other person who should have to go through this with her too.

She wanted to call Sam, but she knew this wasn't his business. He didn't even know her when this happened. Quinn dialled the number she knew all too well and let it ring…

And ring…

And ring…

Until, finally his voice rung out. "S'up, MILF."

"Puck."

"So, what do you need then, Quinn?"

"Um… You need to come see me. I'm near Shelby's house and… I don't think I can go in there alone."

"Of course, Quinn! Where does she live? I'm leaving now."

"Next door to Katie's party on the left."

"Be there in a few, Q!"

Then, the phone went dead.

_Puck's coming. He'll help you through this, Quinn…_

"Quinn?" Puck's voice rang out.

Quinn looked up from her position on the floor with her head in her hands. A smile broke out onto her face. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too. So, we going in?"

"S..sure. I needed you here. I thought we should go through this together." Puck held his hand out for Quinn to get up with, she took it and did just that.

They knocked on the door, Puck's arm around Quinn's shoulders. She should feel uncomfortable about it but it was the reassurance that made it more comfortable. "Hello Quinn, and, Noah, was it?" Shelby said.

"Puck, please."

"Ah, hello. I'm glad to see you. Come, come in."

Shelby ushered the pair in and directed them into a sitting room. "Would you like a drink?" She said motioning for them to sit.

"No thank you" Quinn said.

"No thanks." Puck said.

"Okay, so, I wanted to talk to you…About an open adoption."

Quinn's eyes widened in shock and Puck put an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah… so are you two a couple, now? I just want to know so Beth is comfortable around you two. No awkwardness or anything."

Quinn blinked and shrugged Puck's arm off. "No.. no, I have a boyfriend."

"I'm single." Puck said, pulling his arm back and shrugging.

"Oh, but nothings wrong, correct?"

"Correct." They said together.

"Great! So what do you think about the open adoption?"

"I don't have a problem with that." Puck said.

Quinn bit her lip. She knew Puck would say that, he would never have had a problem with seeing Beth but, he wasn't as connected as Quinn had been. She had carried the baby for nine months. "I… I don't know. I don't think I could say goodbye…" Quinn eventually said.

"You wouldn't have to…" Shelby said.

Puck nodded in response.

"Can… Can I see her?" Quinn asked.

"Sure, I'll go get her from her crib." Shelby said and left the room.

Puck and Quinn didn't say anything while Shelby left the room, Puck stared intently at Quinn while Quinn's eyes didn't move from the space where Shelby once sat. The house was silent until the piercing cry of a child broke it and then the sound of the baby being hushed. Quinn sucked in a breath and Puck gasped.

"Sorry, she is a little cranky, a tooth is coming through…" Shelby said coming back into view with a baby.

Puck recovered quickly and stood up from where he was stood. He walked slowly over to Beth. "S..she looks like Quinn…"

"Nah, she looks like you too, she has that dopey smile." Shelby said.

Quinn stood up then and walked over to where they were stood. She gasped when she saw the baby wrapped in blankets.

"She… she's beautiful…" Quinn said.

"She is." Puck agreed.

"Would you like to hold her, Quinn?" Shelby said, moving the baby and holding her out.

"Uh.. Okay." Quinn said, taking the baby slowly and cooing Beth.

She walked back over to where she had been sat and lowered herself down slowly. Beth's eyes were connected to hers. She had brown, just like her father.

Quinn saw Puck return to his place next to her. "Would you like to hold her?" Quinn asked, lifting her eyes from her daughters to Puck's.

"Okay."

She passed their child to him for the first time. he cradled her adoringly which made Quinn smile. She played with a curl growing on Beth's head for a while before looking back up to Shelby. "Thank you. Thank you for this." She said.

**GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE**

"hey, sam, call me when you get this." Quinn said before hanging up and dropping her phone into her pocket.

"Your friends with Santana, right? She hasn't been up for getting laid, you know why?"

"Puck. Really? Yes I'm friends with her and no I'm not telling you why." Quinn siad and started to walk away. "I really thought yoou had changed, Puck. After seeing you with beth just now…"

"I have, really."

"Your still the same butt head as ever!" Quinn said and picked up her pace.

"I want to be a good parent. I don't know how." He shouted as the distance between them grew.

"Hey, Quinn? Was'sup?"

"Sam.. I.. I saw Beth today…"

"Really? You know, even though it is a little strange with Puck being the dad, I would have come and supported you."

"I know.. Puck was there. He started out all responsible then when we got outside he got inappropriate and I walked away."

"He's probably adjusting.. So, did notice anything strange about the way Santana was acting around Brittany?"

"Ugh! Is this all we have to talk about?"

"Um.. I said one thing about it, Q."

"No, Puck was talking about it too. Is it so hard to keep a secret about Santana's s-"

"Santana's s what, Q? Are we loosing signal?"

"Santana's… Spanish report!"

"Oh.."

"I have to go, I'm about to get to Britt's house."

"okay babe, see you later…"

"Love you.."

Quinn hung up the phone.

She made her way to the front door and rung it once. Brittany answered.

"Hey, Q, I wasn't expecting you… Come in!"

"Thanks, Britt. So, I need to talk to you…"

"It's not about the snake I'm keeping in a fish bowl is it?"

"No, but that isn't right, you should let it go Britt. It's about Santana…"

Brittany lead them up to her bedroom. She plopped down on her bed and Quinn sat on her dressing table chair.

"What about her?"

"She's having some trouble… and I thought I could do her a favour. So here goes… Do you love her?"

"Yeah, She's awesome how can I not?"

"No, I mean like I love Sam… Rachel loves Finn…"

"Oh… um… I think so…"

"Okay, britt-britt. You need to tell her that."

"But what happens if she doesn't feel the same way."

"There is only one way to find out…. Ask her! I have to go anyway, make sure you do tell her…"

"Okay, bye Quinn… I'll see you at school." Brittany said already reaching for her phone. Quinn let herself out as britt had a phone call to make.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I was watching gossip girl earlier and so I felt a need to sign it off accordingly. Also, what do you think of the Quick in it? And about Brittana blossoming? I love you all who read my fanfic! .<strong>

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long, I'm thinking of rounding this story off in this chapter or the next… You'll know by the end. I will be starting a new one soon, not sure if it is going to be Brittana or Fabrevans, tell me which you would like and a possible plot because I'm stuck with ideas, if you want of course. Reviews are always welcome too and I read every single one and smile.**

_They don't know how long it takes, waiting for a love like this…_

Quinn wrinkled her nose, opening one eye like she usually did when she was awoken in the middle of the night. She reached out and grabbed her phone, opening her other eye in the process. She blinked furiously getting her vision clear.

"Quinn, you are amazing. Whatever you said to Brittany really helped. She phoned me and.. She said she loved me."

"That's great Santana. Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with her and _had_ to tell you straight away."

"I see… so, you have got it cleared up?"

"Yep! We are going on our first date tomorrow night."

"That's great! Really great, I'm happy for you!"

"I suppose I should let you go to bed… Night, Q!"

Before Quinn could respond the phone went dead. She set it back down and sat up, she looked around her big room before sighing and pulling the duvets off her and swinging her legs over the side of her double bed. There was no way she could sleep now with so many thoughts on her mind.

Quinn descended the big staircase, looking at the giant clock on the wall in the entry way of her house. _3am _great. Then, another thought passed through her head. She had left Brittany's house at eight or somewhere around there and Santana had said she had just got off the phone. That is one long phone call Quinn thought.

Quinn wandered into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator she peered around before grabbing a bowl of left over fruit and a spoon. She walked through into the little sitting room off the dining room and sat down in her usual place. She pulled her laptop over to her and dug into her fruit.

Turning on her laptop, Quinn logged onto face book to update her status.

**Quinn Fabray:** Santana, why you phone so early. Now I can't go back to sleep. Sat by myself eating fruit.

Within a few minutes, she got a notification saying that Sam has commented.

**Sam Evans: **Aww baby, I can come over now if you want, I'm up reading comics.

**Quinn Fabray: **It's fine, fine! I'm just not going to sleep easily lately, I'll get tired soon and fall back asleep.

**Sam Evans: **I'll see you later then (: I'll talk to you on chat, I need to ask you something.

**Quinn Fabray: **Okay.

Quinn clicked onto his chat and said Hi again.

**Sam: **I heard you went and saw Beth with Puck.

**Me: **Yeah, I couldn't go in alone so I called him.

**Sam: **You know you could have called me and I would have been there.

**Me: **I know but I felt that Puck had a right to come with me.

**Sam: **Okay, well, I'm going to bed, I'll talk to you in the morning, Q.

**Me: **Night sam, I love you.

By the time Quinn hit enter Sam had already gone offline.

**GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE**

Quinn finished her fruit off while watching a film she had on her laptop until she finally fell asleep again.

Quinn woke up to her mother shaking her awake. "What time is it, mom?"

"7am."

Quinn shot up then and shook her head, she stood up then, too, swaying a bit but soon catching her balance. "I gotta get ready for school!"

Quinn ran up the stairs and quickly turned the shower on. She came back out of her bathroom into her closet and picked a clean cheerios uniform out and setting that on her bed. She went back into her bathroom and got into the shower, scrubbing furiously to try to wake up.

Quinn walked into homeroom late she ducked her head and nearly sprinted to her seat near Sam. When she sat down, she didn't let Sam speak, she pressed her lips to his lightly. They would have depended the kiss if the teacher hadn't said, "Miss Fabray, I would apreciate it if you didn't perform such things in here along with being late gives a slim chance of getting away with this. Would you like Detention after school or write lines every lunch for a week?"

Quinn sighed and muttered, "Sorry." She then raised her voice and said, "Detention."

"Fine, come up and get a slip."

Quinn stood confidently and walked to the front to collect the pink slip saying she was in detention. She carried it back to her seat and then slipped it in the front pocket of her cheerios bag. "Jeesh." Quinn whispered to Sam when the teacher went back to whatever she was doing.

"Why'd you pick detention?"

"Because Coach Sue'll get me out of it, I have cheerios practise after school for this week as we have competition on Saturday." Quinn said and winked.

After Quinn's morning lessons she headed to coach Sues office to tell her about the detention she would have to face. She knocked once and strode confidently in. "Q, I'm sure you have some interesting news for me to know." Sue said.

"Yep, only that I'm going to miss practice after school."

"Why, I can't have the head cheerio not turning up to an important practice."

"Because of Miss Turner, she gave me detention."

"Where's your slip? I will sort this out."

Quinn pulled the slip out of her bag and set it on Coach Sue's desk. "Thanks, Coach." Quinn said as she walked out.

The next thing Quinn had to do was see how Santana and Brittany were. She saw them at the end of the corridor heading to lunch, they still linked pinkies but every now and then, Santana would kiss Brittany's cheek. Quinn smiled and caught up with them.

"Hey, Guys!" Quinn said coming into step with them.

"Hey, Quinn, I really appreciate everything. I'm so happy." Santana said.

"Yeah, thanks Quinn, for telling me what you did to get me to phone Santana." Britt said.

"I'm just happy that I put your relationship right… Anyway, I got to go meet up with Sam, I have make plans for tonight."

"Oh.. Um.. Okay."

**GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE**

"So, I wanted to say.. I have a date planned for us."

"Oh-kay, where abouts?"

"Well, you know that field off N Union street, where you found me after my break up with Finn? There, I'll be there at 7 just when it is getting dark."

"Again, I say Oh-kay. I'll be there."

Quinn smiled and walked away, hands behind her back heading to lunch.

Sam also had a plan. Everything was falling into place.

Cheerios practise went like a blur. They practised their routine that they knew they couldn't loose the competition with.

After school, Quinn put together some sandwiches and other things that fit Sam's diet before putting a flowery top along with leggings on with her favourite pair of sandals. She weighed out the rest of the time doing homework and chores before half past six finally arrived. She picked up the bag she had put together and headed out to get things ready before Sam got there.

Quinn went a little further than the last time she had been to this place but that was just for privacy. She spread the blanket out and piled the extra two she had brought at the ends. She got the food out and lined that up before sitting down and waiting for the familiar blonde to arrive.

Quinn kept looking around until she finally saw the blonde hair bouncing towards her. She grinned brightly at him until he plopped down then she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "I missed you… I brought sandwiches and snacks, and, don't worry, things that fit with your diet."

"Aw thanks, I brought candles…" Sam said, pulling a duffle bag from his shoulder and pulling some candles out and a lighter.

"That's great, I wish I thought to bring candles."

"Well, I did and let me tell you, I'm starving! Your sandwiches are amazing."

"Help yourself!" Quinn said taking a triangle and biting a little chunk out of it.

Sam took a bite of a sandwich, before pouring Quinn a drink and then himself.

After the food, Quinn had lit all the candles and was currently laid down looking at the stars. Sam lowered himself beside her, wrapping his arms protectively around her. She turned her head to him and pressed her lips softly to his. The kiss deepened and Quinn opened her mouth slightly and Sam's tongue slipped into her mouth. He ran his tongue along the inside of her lip before he pulled back quickly and was on his knees.

"What?" Quinn said sitting up.

"Stand up a sec… I want to tell you something."

"Oh.. Um okay.." Quinn said, standing up.

"When I moved I never thought I would have seen you again. I think fate has stepped in and gave me another chance to make things right. I love you Quinn Fabray and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I never want to not be without you so-" Sam pulled something out of his pocket and dropped to one knee. "- Would you do the extraordinary thing of marrying me?"

"Oh no.. we.. We just met again…"

"Quinn, I've known you a long time and when I first laid eyes on you, I knew that you were the one for me. I may have been a little young to understand it at first but now, I know I'm doing the right thing."

"Aren't you meant to get permission…"

"Yes, but since you don't talk to your dad, I asked your mom. She gave me her blessing."

"Then… then.. Yes, I'll marry you!"

"Yes!" Sam said, standing up and picking Quinn up, spinning her around.

He set her down and then held the box with the ring out, offering.

Quinn held her left hand out, watching the sparkling jewel of her promise ring glimmer in the candle light. Sam slipped the new ring on her finger and Quinn stood admiring it for a few minutes.

Quinn met Sam's eyes before glancing away. "There was something I wanted to try… " She said eventually.

"Go on…"

Quinn sat down and beckoned Sam to follow her lead.

He sat down next to her and Quinn took a deep breath before rolling over until she was on top of him. She kissed him straight away and he responded. She reached down and pulled his shirt off. His fingers lingered at the bottom of her top. She nodded subtly and let him pull her top off.

**I'm sure you can guess what happened next! **

**So there it is, the finale to reunited. I hope it was okay. I kind of just went through making everything sorted and happy so that it rounded the story off. Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read and post reviews about my writing. It makes me so happy. **

**Like I said before, any ideas on my next story, please post it as a review or private message me. I'll definitely read and respond.**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
